


Disobedience

by LunaWinchester4255



Series: Destiel Morning Porn Club [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: After a stroke of disobedience, Dean decides to beg for forgiveness from his Master.





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NavajoLovesDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/gifts).



Dean had had a game going. Two weeks ago, he had been testing his Master's patience. It began as small things, deliberately disobeying small orders, just to slowly but surely get on his nerves. Dean thought he was slick, he was a genius. He thought that Cas wouldn't notice his sudden behavior change. But of course he did.  
Dean wanted to be spanked, choked, teased, edged, everything. But he didn't want to talk out of line, so of course he took the alternate route. At first Cas would spank him and pinch his arse and his nipples, but then he stopped touching Dean.  
After a week, Dean began to worry. Not only was Cas ignoring him, but the fact that they lived together was even worse. It wasn't only his Master that wasn't touching him, it was his boyfriend. But he acted normal, as if nothing was wrong.  
Now it was two weeks since they had sex and Dean was on edge. But he knew he was to blame. He had been teasing Cas, disobeying him, and saying no on purpose. It was his fault that Cas had stopped touching him.  
Now he had to come up with a plan to get Cas to start being his dom again.  
He found Castiel leisurely lying on the couch, the remote in his hand. Dean kneeled in front of him, clearing his throat and keeping his gaze down. It was a perfect opportunity. He wore no shirt, as that was Cas’ favorite, and he wore his collar that he had bought for him.  
Castiel noticed immediately and turned the TV off.  
“Well, well, well...what do we have here?” His said playfully, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
Dean replied softly: “I-I'm here for my punishment, sir.”  
Castiel sighed and scoffed. “Go to the bedroom and bend over the bed, wearing my favorite panties. You know which ones. Go now, don’t make me wait.”  
Dean sprung up immediately, steadily pacing to the bedroom. He took off his sweats and slipped on his pink laced panties, biting his lip as he bent over the bed. He knew to press his head to the blanket and keep his hands behind his back. It was standard punishment procedure. He'd bend over, Cas would spank him and, depending on how bad he had been, he would tease then fuck him.  
Dean didn't care about being used at this point, he just wanted his Master back.  
Castiel chuckled deeply behind him, slowly smacking his ass.  
“I know what you've been doing. Don't think I don't know. I want to know why. Don't lie to me.”  
Dean bit his lip. “I...I thought you were being too nice. I wanted more spankings and punishments. I wanted you to edge and spank me.”  
Castiel hummed. “I'm going to let you in on a little secret. If you had been a good boy, right now I'd be doing something you wanted instead of what I had in mind. You've been a real disobedient little boy, you know that? So, I'm not going to punish you. You'd like that too much.”  
Dean turned his head in confusion.  
“Turn around. You don’t have to bend over like that anymore. Look at me.” Dean did so, sitting up. He faced Cas, who was still fully clothed.  
He came closer, a mischievous smile across his lips.  
One hand was held behind his back, and he hummed. “Close your eyes.” Dean obeyed, shutting them tight.  
Castiel wrapped a cloth around Dean’s eyes, tying it tight. He leaned into his ear and purred:  
“If you’re a good boy then all will be forgiven, but if it happens again I won’t be as generous. Obey my every command, got it?” His voice was steady, and Dean shivered.  
“Yes, sir.” He didn’t hesitate, falling fully back into submission mode.  
Castiel pressed his chest down so he fell onto the bed, and crawled on top of him, handcuffing his hands.  
Dean exhaled excitedly.  
Castiel slid his panties off quickly, whistling as he found a pretty little plug snug between Dean’s cheeks.  
“How didn’t I see that?”  
Dean kept his mouth shut, he didn’t want to say he had had it in since the night before.  
“I should be mad you did this without telling me…but it saves me time.”  
Dean bit his lip as his Dom began to caress his thighs and up his sides, pinching one of his sensitive buds.  
He slowly pulled the plug out, not all the way, and slammed it back in. He earned a moan from Dean followed by a gasp.  
Castiel spread his thighs and pushed them up.  
He licked a stripe along his hole, moaning softly. Dean gasped, practically touch-starved.  
“A-Am I allowed to moan?” Dean asked timidly.  
“Go ahead. I missed it, too, you know.” He growled seductively.  
There it was. Cas had full control of him, he could no longer resist. Despite the fact that Dean had no idea what Castiel’s end game was, he was excited.  
Cas delved his tongue into Dean’s pulsing, leaking hole. When Dean had previously prepped himself, he might have accidentally gone overboard on the lube in hope that Castiel would give into his proposition. Thankfully, it wasn’t for nothing.  
Castiel gripped his cheeks as he pushed his thighs upwards more, trying to get a better angle.  
He licked back and forth, slowly sticking a finger in, pumping it back and forth.  
“Mmm, I missed your usual tightness.” He mumbled into his arse nonchalantly.  
Dean had been moaning and groaning softly the entire time, slowly becoming impatient, but he knew better than to speak up.  
Finally Cas pulled out the three fingers he had nestled inside his ass, and rose from the bed. Dean groaned at the loss of contact, but he knew he would receive more. Castiel unbuckled his pants and unzipped them. He was convinced that he could feel Dean’s anticipation resonating. He stripped his boxers, his large, thick member already at full attention. He shuffled for the lube – which he knew they kept beneath the bed – and poured a generous amount on his cock. He pressed the head against Dean’s hole, satisfied as he heard Dean hiss in pleasure.  
Castiel crawled on top of Dean, staring down at him and licking his lips.  
He leaned into his ear, “I’m going to fuck you until you come twice. Then I’m going to lick you clean, and you will never ever be disobedient again. Or I won’t be this generous. Got it?”  
Dean gulped. “Y-yes sir.” He felt at a disadvantage, his hands locked above his head and his eyes covered. It gave him a sense of unfamiliar vulnerability that only fed into his arousal.  
Castiel turned him around, pressing his head down into the pillows. His hands were trapped between the bed and his stomach. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but he soon forgot about it completely.  
“You’ve been such a bad boy lately. What am I going to do with you?” Cas teased, smirking softly.  
He pressed the tip into Dean with little resistance. Dean moaned, biting the pillow. To his surprise, Cas was going slower than expected.  
He rubbed his cheeks and down his shoulders as he slowly pressed more inside him.  
Once he had a decent amount of himself inside him, he began to rock back and forth, sliding in and out.  
Dean moaned into the pillow, his eyes shutting.  
“Mmm...oh fuck...ngh…”  
Castiel returned his moans, soon fully sheathed inside his lover.  
He gripped his hips and shifted his weight back onto his knees so he was comfortable.  
He slowly thrusted back and forth, creating a smooth rhythm.  
Dean tried to prop himself up on the bed, but to no avail. He panted heavily at the mercilessly animalistic pace, moaning wantonly.  
“Oh fuck...right there....f-faster Please..”  
Castiel happily obliged, biting his lip as he did so. He had missed taking the reigns, and being in control of every little move and sound his submissive made. It rejuvenated him, truthfully.  
“Like that? Mm, you're getting so tight. Are you going to cum, Dean? Cum for me. I know you need it.”  
Dean gasped, his body spasming and his entrance tightening. He wanted Cas to cum inside him while he came as well, but he knew Castiel had more stamina than he did.  
He panted, his orgasm riding through him as he was continuously and thoroughly fucked, his prostate abused. White painted the bedspread and even reached his hands and chest.  
“That is once...one more time. I know you can do it…” Castiel reached beneath Dean, stroking his cock back to life. “That's it...you got it. Just one more time and then I'll clean you up real good…” Dean moaned, the sting of the stimulation running down his body.  
Castiel pulled him closer, fucking him harder - if that was possible - jerking his member within the rhythm of his movements.  
Dean cried out, panting and groaning. It felt so good yet it stung so bad. He wanted it again, but he wanted to be filled up.  
“M-master,” Dean moaned, “Please..please fill me up..cum inside me.”  
His eyes widened and he smirked, continuing his ministrations.  
“You like that, don't you? My cute little slut...taking my cock so well…if you can cum again I'll shoot my load inside you like you want..” In a quick moment, Cas changed his mind and pulled out. Dean gasped at the loss of contact. Castiel flipped him over and pushed his hands up. He pressed back into him and gripped his thighs, continuing his pace.  
“Look into my eyes,” he panted as he removed Dean's blindfold.  
Dean looked up, sweat trickling down his body and collecting around his thighs. His skin glistened and shined. His eyes were lidded, full of lust. Castiel couldn't resist, and leaned into him and kissed him, tongues mingling and of course he had the upper hand. He fucked into him, feeling the build up in his stomach. He wasn't going to last long, and he wanted to cum together.  
“Cum again. I know you're going to...I can feel your tightness. I'm going to fill you up,” he chuckled softly.  
Dean cried, his hole contracting as he came for the second time, not as hard as previously. “H-hah...M-master!” he cried out, leaning back to kiss his dominant.  
Castiel thrusted deep inside him, spurting his seed inside him. He pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. He pulled out of his lover, sighing softly.  
Dean panted heavily, his eyes lidded.  
“I love you..sir..” He mumbled softly.  
“I love you too, pet.” Castiel hummed, licking Dean's cum from his thighs and removed his handcuffs.


End file.
